


Snowflakes and Peppermint, Gingerbread and Dreams

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Series: Incubus 'Verse [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Anal Sex, Incubus Dan, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Strange Dreams, Unusual penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: What better way to celebrate Christmas than a little fun under the Christmas tree?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something short and sweet to celebrate the holiday. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and joyous whatever else you might celebrate.

It’s Christmas Eve, and even though you’re not a child anymore, the night still holds some magic for you. The Christmas tree is lit up with tiny twinkling lights, and your place smells wonderful from all the baking you’ve been doing. There’s several plates of butterscotch gingerbread cookies on the table, next to a large bowl of Skittles. Sugar doesn’t seem to be a thing wherever incubuses come from, which explains why Dan eats what you swear is his own weight in candy every time he comes over, usually with an expression on his face very close to orgasm.  
  
You’ve been summoning Dan a lot over the past month or so. Regular sex has done wonders to improve your general outlook on life, not to mention having a warm body to fall asleep next to. If you’re having any other emotions about Dan, especially any four letter ones, you keep them to yourself. What you have is comfortable and familiar, why spoil it?  
  
You take a sip of hot chocolate, which has a criminal amount of whipped cream and crushed candy cane on top, but tis the season and all, as you start drawing runes on the floor in cocoa powder and spices. You’ve barely finished saying Dan’s name and getting to your feet before you’re picked up and kissed. You melt into the cinnamon warmth of him, knees already shaking as you gently stroke one of his horns, rough and dry under your hand.  
  
Dan pulls back with bright eyes and a fond smile as he says your name. “Mmmmm, peppermint. Happy….” He looks around. “Okay, there’s a tree with lights on it, so it’s not Hanukah. Happy Hogswatch? Blessed Solstice? Merry Christmas? Ooo, cookies!”  
  
You grin and tell him which holiday it is while he devours several cookies with evident enjoyment. “These are fantastic! So Christmas is the one with Santa right?” He gets a wicked gleam in his eye. “Want to sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?”  
  
You’re not sure why you blush when you nod, but Dan just laughs softly and sits on the couch and pats one furred leg. You sit with your back to him, angling your head carefully so you don’t get stabbed with a horn, which just happens to expose your neck for kissing. You stare at the Christmas tree and moan softly as his lips travel over your neck and his hands come up to rub your nipples through your shirt. The friction is maddening and wonderful and he knows it.  
  
“I love humans,” Dan says as he pinches your nipples and you arch your back slightly. “You have all these holidays and rituals during one of the darkest times of the year, all about light or bringing back the sun, about being together during the dark times.” One of his hands starts moving lower, sliding down your belly. “Makes me wish we had a sun. We have stars and an ocean where dreams swim like fish, but no sun.”  
  
You make a surprised noise that turns into a moan when his hand presses against you through your jeans. It’s not that you haven’t wondered what it’s like wherever he comes from, it just hasn’t really come up. Speaking of things coming up, you can feel his erection when you squirm against him.  
  
“So what do you want for Christmas?” Dan whispers in your ear as his hand works under the waistband of your jeans, sliding in your arousal, rubbing right where you need him to. It makes it very hard to think of anything but the sparks behind your eyelids and the fire licking through your nerves. You think of several things, some of them too sappy to say out loud, some just sexy, not that you’re capable of forming actual words instead of just moaning and gasping. You grind against his hand and you feel him smile against your neck.  
  
“That’s it, that’s right, give it to me, c’mon, just a taste, please.” His warm breath against your ear is just the last little bit you need to tip you over the edge, shaking through a small but intense orgasm that leaves you panting and boneless. You hear Dan chuckle as he withdraws his hand and licks the arousal off of his fingers.  
  
You turn around and face him, and when you kiss him you taste cinnamon and yourself on his lips. You grind against his erection and lean your forehead against his.  
  
“You ummm… you didn’t….. answer my question,” Dan pants. You laugh softly and whisper something in his ear. When you pull back and look at him, he’s grinning widely, teeth sharp in his mouth.  
  
“Well how could I say no to that?”  
  
It takes some maneuvering and some blankets and pillows, but eventually Dan is spread out naked before you near the Christmas tree, lights shining off his skin, moaning because you have two fingers inside his ass. It’s a bit like sticking your hand inside an oven while making Christmas cookies in terms of heat, and you love it. He’s so hot and slick inside, no lube required, and his moans turn into a musical shout when you find whatever the incubus equivalent to a prostate is.  
  
“More, oh please, more of that!” Dan’s begging has you more than ready to go again, as do his whines when you withdraw your fingers from him. He doesn’t have time to complain before you fill him with something else. Organic or silicone, all that matters is your cock is yours, inside him, filling him up, causing him to make the most beautiful noises as you thrust into him. The smell of his arousal and yours fills the air and mingles with the scent of pine from the Christmas tree.  
  
Dan’s cock is hard and heavy in your hand, slick with precome as your hand works up and down the ridged thickness of it. At your touch he groans like he’s dying and starts fucking up into your fist, words from some ancient and beautiful language falling from his lips. It could be a prayer or a poem or the filthiest love song ever for all you know, but just listening to it, knowing that you’re the one undoing him, sends a fire straight through you.  
  
Dan’s glowing puts the Christmas lights to shame when you feel your orgasm ripple through you, when you feel him spill all over your hand. You lick your hand clean as you keep thrusting, feel the fire burning inside you as you keep going. He can take it as long as you can give it and more, and this is the season of giving after all.  
  
Time goes a little hazy, lost in pleasure and light, moans and cries and the sound of skin against skin. It’s no use trying to keep track of how many orgasms you both have, and it’s not like either of you is keeping score. Eventually though you withdraw from him and roll onto your back, completely spent.  
  
“So was it good for you?” You can tell from the tone of voice that’s he’s grinning. You laugh and pat Dan’s furry leg before getting to your feet. To your surprise you actually have enough energy to do this. As you pass the window on the way to the bathroom to clean yourself off you realize it’s snowing. You stop for a moment and watch the snowflakes fall under the street lamps, not moving when Dan comes up behind you and kisses the back of your neck. It’s such a casual and tender gesture and you relax into his arms for a moment before remembering that you’re sweaty and covered in various fluids.  
  
After you both clean yourselves up and you change into warm pajamas and Dan changes back into his eternally ripped shorts, you both end up cuddling on the couch, sharing a plate of cookies and some more hot chocolate. You pop in a Christmas movie from your childhood and Dan alternates between looking at the screen and looking past it out the window to where the snow is falling. You close your eyes and snuggle deeper into his chest, mumbling a question. You’re not sure later if he actually answered you or if it was just the first part of the strange dream you ended up having.  
  
“It doesn’t snow in the part of the world I’m from. Where I’m from it’s all gardens and labyrinths and it’s always warm. Not hot, just warm. And then there’s the ocean of course. It’s always warm by the ocean.” Dan’s voice is soft, like his hands running gently through your hair. “It’s an ocean filled with dreams and stars and…”  
  
_You’re walking along a beach filled with silver sand. The water that laps at your bare feet is warm and glitters like the starry sky above. The air smells like salt and something else, something you don’t have the words for. You look up and stare at the ocean of stars above you for a moment before realizing that you hear something splashing in the surf coming toward you._  
  
_Dan smiles at you, the fur of his legs wet and with something cupped in his hands. “Oh hi! I was going to surprise you, but it looks like you’ve surprised me instead.” He holds the something out to you and you reach out and take it. It’s a bubble of water, or maybe a glass sphere with water inside, and something like a Betta fish is swimming inside, its long flowing fins your favorite colors._  
  
_“It’s a dream,” Dan says. “One of your dreams that you’ve forgotten about. I know it’s not what you wanted for Christmas, but it’s the best I could do.”_  
  
_You blush and shake your head before giving him a kiss and thanking him. You’re in the middle of asking him what dreams eat when—_  
  
You blink at the morning sunlight streaming through the window and reflecting off the snow outside. You’re snuggled up in a nest of pillows and blankets, alone. You sigh and stretch, looking at the lights on the Christmas tree, when something underneath the tree catches your eye. Something shiny.  
  
You get up and go over to the tree, crouching down to get a better look. It’s the fish from your dream, swimming in its own little bubble of what feels like nearly solid water when you reach over and touch it. There’s a note near where the fish was, written in a messy scrawl that takes you a minute to figure out.  
  
_Don’t worry, it doesn’t need feeding. Merry Christmas._  
  
You blink slowly before picking up the fish in its little sphere of water and putting him on the nearby bookshelf. Something stirs in your head or maybe your heart, some long almost forgotten dream of how you wanted your life to go and what you needed to do to get there.  
  
It might not have been what you wanted for Christmas, but maybe it was what you needed after all. 


End file.
